five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 31 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Natsu vs Grimmjow
Short Summary Long Summary Rukia feels Grimmjow’s power, and remembers the day he first came to Karakura Town, and everything that set in motion. She then recognizes Natsu’s energy, and yells his name in worry. When Orga asks, Rukia reveals that Natsu is fighting an Espada, Number 6 to be exact. Orga then says to leave him be, confident that Natsu can beat someone who’s only 6, earning a shrill cry of disbelief from the little Soul Reaper. Orga asks Rukia to believe in Natsu, if he could get Sabretooth to change, he could do anything. This causes Rukia to compare Natsu to Ichigo, which calms her down. Kidōmaru also feels the burst of power, calling it a final boss’s power, then lamenting about his failing armor, while wondering if Grimmjow will let him take a shot at Natsu if Grimmjow doesn’t kill him. He then uses a Summoning Jutsu to bring forth Kyodaigumo, horrifying his opponents. Mashirō and Cheilia scream about being eaten and being too young to die. Kidōmaru laughs about his pet being hungry and having kids to feed, while an egg sac falls off the giant spider and immediately hatches, grossing out Rukia, who complains about fighting gross and creepy things. Orga wonders if she can just freeze them all. Natsu charges Grimmjow, calling him a “blue-haired bastard” and throwing a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Grimmjow catches the punch and counters with a haymaker to the face. When Natsu recovers, he sends a Fire Dragon ROAR that forces Grimmjow to Sonido away. The Espada appears behind Natsu, who responds with a Fire Dragon Claw that is blocked with a kick. A grinning Grimmjow comments that Natsu is doing much better than Ichigo did in their first encounter, and Natsu expresses surprise. Grimmjow reveals his chest scar that Kurosaki gave him, causing Natsu to whistle in appreciation and remind himself to give props to Ichigo when he sees him again. Grimmjow scoffs and asks if he means ''if ''instead of ''when. ''Natsu expresses confidence in his victory, with Grimmjow scoffing at the notion. The Espada charges and the combatants commence fisticuffs. Grimmjow lies that Ichigo didn’t defeat him, having not accepted the results of their last fight, asking Natsu what makes him think he can. Natsu expresses disbelief, and when Grimmjow protests that he’s stronger than Ichigo, Natsu states he’d never lose to someone like Grimmjow. Having caught Grimmjow’s punch, Natsu uses a Fire Dragon Grip Strike to force him back. Grimmjow notes the similarities between Natsu and Ichigo, angry that they both look down on him, promising not to forgive that. They scream each other’s names, both landing punches simultaneously. Natsu recovers and shoots a Fire Dragon Flame Elbow, which Grimmjow is barely able to catch. He responds by kneeing Natsu’s stomach and shooting a Cero. Natsu counters with a Fire Dragon ROAR that knocks both of them back. Grimmjow uses Sonido to quickly grab the Dragon Slayer’s face and drive him to the ground. Grimmjow leaps away when Natsu becomes wreathed in flame, noting that the more riled up Natsu is, the hotter the flame. Natsu drives a Fire Dragon Sword Horn into Grimmjow’s stomach, and follows up with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack that slams the Espada down. Grimmjow gets up, saying it’s not over, telling Natsu he’s screwed if that was his best. Natsu then tells Grimmjow to get serious, since he wanted to see Natsu at his best. Grimmjow growls at being looked down upon, promising to end it, and proclaims “Grind, Panthera” to release his Resurreción. Once he completes the transformation, he laughs that Natsu has seen the true face of a destructive death. Natsu notices the spike in power, comparing it to Mirajane’s Satan Soul. Grimmjow then vanishes, with Natsu unable to follow the movement, then gasping in pain when Grimmjow’s spike gauntlets are driven into his stomach. Happy almost drops Genma Shiranui when he feels the power from Natsu’s opponent. While he wants to help Natsu more than anything, he will follow his friend’s orders. Genma notes his distress and inquires, with Happy admitting that power is worrying him. Genma suggests Happy drop him off so he can fly to Natsu’s aid, appreciating the camaraderie. Happy firmly says he will help the injured because Natsu told him to. Happy admits his desire to help his friend, but he has to think about everyone’s safety. Genma understands this, as the Leaf is very familiar with the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few, or the one. Happy then promises to save as many people as he can while Natsu kicks butt, with Genma admiring the otherworlders for having the Will of Fire. Grimmjow throws Natsu off his gauntlets into a building, with blood dropping out of the wounds. The Espada yells for him to get up, not wanting him to die just when he entered his Resurreción. As Natsu struggles, Grimmjow kicks him in the jaw, but the Wizard is able to respond with a Fire Dragon ROAR. Grimmjow is able to leap away, with Natsu throwing himself forward with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Grimmjow blocks and counters with a roundhouse kick, sending Natsu flying. Natsu is able to envelop Grimmjow in a Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, but the Wizard is grabbed by a completely unharmed Grimmjow by the throat and tossed aside. Grimmjow then follows up with a Garra de la Pantera, piercing Natsu several times. Grimmjow laughs, declaring Natsu to be boring and deciding to finish him. As Grimmjow Sonidos to Natsu, the Wizard vows not to die there, remembering his fellow Fairy Tail members and Acts. Natsu catches Grimmjow’s fist, much to his shock, and vows not to lose as he goes into Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. After several minute, Tōshirō, Laxus, and Kensei haven’t landed a single successful on Kizaru, with the former two being particularly frustrated due to the blow to their prides. On top of that, Kizaru is just playing with them, taunting them about backing up their talk before he kills them. Laxus’s anger is interrupted when he feels Natsu going into Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Laxus realizes that the mode will quickly exhaust Natsu, hoping an ally will be close by when Natsu’s battle is done, telling Natsu to not even think about dying. Grimmjow mutters about the combo of fire and lightning, with Natsu declaring himself a Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer, renewing the fight by slamming a Lightning Flame Dragon Fist into Grimmjow’s face, forcing a cry of pain. Natsu then uses a Lightning Flame Dragon Claw to slam Grimmjow back to earth. Natsu then follows up with a Lightning Flame Dragon Wing Attack, with Grimmjow leaping away after being burnt. After muttering about Natsu holding out on him, Grimmjow sends a Rasgar, which reminds Natsu of Lucci’s Tempest Kick. Natsu cancels the attack with a Lightning Flame Dragon Explosive Fang, surprising Grimmjow. Natsu then leaps forward with a true Lightning Flame Dragon Sword Horn, with a headbutt and two stomach punches added for good measure. After a roundhouse kick, Natsu delivers a Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer, which painfully sends Grimmjow flying into a building. Natsu then tries to end it with a Lightning Flame Dragon ROAR, and Grimmjow gets to his feet, cursing as it approaches. Natsu is satisfied with the ensuing boom, and releases his transformation, muttering about it wearing him out. At that point, Grimmjow zooms out of the smoke and pierces Natsu with a Desgarrón, the Wizard knowing he was stabbed at a vital point. Natsu asks a burned Grimmjow how he survived, who reveals he used a Gran Rey Cero to cancel the attack and save himself from injury. Grimmjow admits that he would’ve been in trouble if not for that move. He then grins at Natsu forcing him to use his strongest attack, admitting the fight was fun, but Natsu could never defeat him, because he is the king. After throwing Natsu aside, Grimmjow collapses in exhaustion, thinking about how he will kill Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo. The thought makes him laugh, hoping that vengeance will be his. Rukia stops when sensing what happened, and when Orga inquires, she just keeps repeating there is no way. When Orga yells for what happened, Rukia screams that Natsu is dying. Appearing Characters Rukia Kuchiki Orga Nanagear Kidōmaru Mashirō Kuna Chelia Blendy Natsu Dragneel Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Happy Genma Shiranui Laxus Dreyar Tōshirō Hitsugaya Kensei Muguruma Admiral Kizaru Abilities Magic * Fire Dragon Slayer ** Fire Dragon Iron Fist ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Claw ** Fire Dragon Grip Strike ** Fire Dragon Flame Elbow ** Fire Dragon Sword Horn ** Fire Dragon Wing Attack ** Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame * Lightning Flame Dragon Mode ** Lightning Flame Dragon Fist ** Lightning Flame Dragon Claw ** Lightning Flame Dragon Wing Attack ** Lightning Flame Dragon Explosive Fang ** Lightning Flame Dragon Sword Horn ** Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer ** Lightning Flame Dragon Roar Jutsu * Summoning Jutsu Hollow Powers * Sonido * Cero ** Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Grand King Zero") Resurrección * Pantera (Spanish for "Panther") Techniques * Garra de la Pantera (Spanish for "Claw of the Panther") * Rasgar (Spanish for "Rip") * Desgarrón (Spanish for "Laceration/Great Tear") Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 30 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Enter, the King Next Chapter: Chapter 32 (Fairy Tail Campaign): When Light is DarkCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign